Ab Aeterno
by PrettyBeast
Summary: Amara Holmes was content with how her life currently is. Although, with the trouble that comes with having Percy Jackson as a friend, will she find happiness along the way? OC/Percy Jackson
1. Who is Mrs Kerr?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

"Look Percy! Its the museum. We're here!" Amara Holmes nudged her friend's side with her elbow. The said person looked at her and replied, " I can see that."

Grayish-green eyes shining with mirth looked at him. Grabbing his sleeve, she pulled him up to to stand along with Grover, a crippled boy who they had befriended during the school year, as the bus came to a stop. One by one, the students and teachers exited out of the bus. Nancy Bobofit sneered at the three and wrinkled her nose before pushing her way to the front. Her red hair whipping at those behind her.

Amara frowned. "Why is she always so mean?"

The boys shrugged and continued to move forward, eager to get out of the stuffy bus. Once outside, the teachers gathered them into a group and they started the tour. Mr. Brunner rolled his wheelchair to the front of the group and started to lecture them about the items on display. Amara, Percy, and Grover listened attentively while their classmates chattered loudly amongst themselves.

When Mr. Brunner got to the a stele about a girl their age, Amara started to zone out and Bobofit decided it would be amusing to make fun of a carving of a naked guy in it. The girl snapped back to reality when she heard Percy say, "Will you _shut up_?"

Mr. Brunner stopped and turned his attention to Percy and asked, "Mr. Jackson, Did you have a comment?"

Percy turned red and stuttered out, "N-No, sir."

The teacher turned back to the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents."

The boy looked at the steele and said, " That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

"Yes," Mr. Brunner urged him to continue. "And he did this because?"

"Well…"

As he explained his answer, Amara started to look around at the other displays and caught Mrs. Dodds' eye in the process. She quickly turned back to the discussion and shivered. Mrs. Dodds had to be the teacher that she hated the most. She was unfair and cruel to those she caught disobeying her rules.

The class started to disperse and she realized that they were being dismissed to lunch. She saw Mr. Brunner look at the stele sadly, as if he had known the child before she was dead. Turning away, Amara looked for her friends and found them already out the door and sitting on the steps. She sat down beside Grover and unpacked her lunch. As she started to eat, she noticed that Percy looked agitated. " What's wrong Percy?"

He looked at her and replied, " I just wish that Mr. Brunner would lay off me sometimes."

Amara nodded and went back to eating. She saw Grover looking at the fruits that she brought with her longingly and handed some to him. Nodding his thanks, he concentrated on finishing his food.

"I think he pushes you because he knows that you could do great things, Percy. Anyways, I'm going to go to the gift shop and spend some money. You guys want anything?"

They shook their heads no and Amara made her way to the store. As she entered, a chime rang, and she saw a bored looking cashier along with some of students, and tourists exploring the store. Grabbing a basket, she started to stuff it. Her family belonged in the upper middle class so money was no problem and her parents made sure that she always had cash with her. But even though her family was rich, she was in no way spoiled. Her mom and dad made sure to instill to her mind that wealth doesn't make you superior to others and to not take things for granted.

After she was done, Amara went up to the cashier to purchase her items. Most of the things she bought were for Grover and Percy even though they didn't want anything and putting those in a separate bags. The other items were for her parents. Thanking the clerk, she went back outside to her friends and she saw Nancy Bobofit with them. Her face as usual was sneering at them. As she walked back to them, the bully left the two boys and Percy looked at her desperately.

"Amara!" he exclaimed. " Do you remember Mrs. Dodds?"

"Of course…" she looked at him uncertainly. " Percy, are you alright? Why was Nancy talking to you two?"

"See, Grover! She remembers that old bat!"

"Percy! Even though that's true, you should not say anything bad about others. Wait… What does he mean 'remembers', Grover?"

Said person was now looking at his two friends as if they were crazy. " I don't know what you're talking about. There are no Mrs. Dodds in Yancy that taught Algebra, only Mrs. Kerr."

As he said that, the teachers started to gather the students to the bus. Amara handed them bags she bought for them and made her way to the bus with the two boys following her.

"Come on. Let's discuss this on the once we are seated."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello there! It's PrettyBeast here. Thank you for checking this story out. This is the first story I have ever published and I am still learning on how to write better. Anyway, I haven't decided on who to pair my OC with. I would gladly take suggestions. Well, bye! Also, lots of love. 3**

 **P.S. Go to my site for more info in my story(s). prettybeast. weebly. com**


	2. Goodbyes are sad

Amara looked out to the window of the third period classroom. The teacher, Mrs. Kerr, was droning on and on about something or another. Amara didn't care for this particular subject which was Math. The symbols and numbers always ended up jumbled together because of dyslexia. The condition along with ADHD made it hard for her to concentrate in her classes. However, this caused her to try twice as hard as the other person. This was the reason why she was one of the top students in most of her classes with Math and English being exceptions. It was strange how she was much better at Latin than her native language.

As the teacher spoke, her mind started to wander of the conversation between her and her friends. Percy told her about how he got in trouble for 'pushing' Nancy Bobofit into the fountain and getting in trouble by Mrs. Dodds (Amara felt like he was hiding something from her, but didn't dwell on it). Grover then began explaining to them that there wasn't anybody named Mrs. Dodds in Yancy. He only got irritated looks from the two.

" _Why can't anybody remember that old lady?"_ Amara pondered to herself, more confused than ever. " _It's like she didn't even exist in the first place."_

Her thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang. Mrs. Kerr stopped talking and dismissed the students to their next class which for Amara was PE. Her class was in the GYM for the time being.

" _Yay to me…"_ She thought to herself. " _I wonder what torture they will have this time. Oh well, at least I have Percy and Grover with me."_

The male students were already goofing around the GYM when Amara came out of the locker room after changing into her PE clothes. It was composed of a white t-shirt with the school logo on it and shorts in the school colors. The girls made them a lot shorter by rolling the waistband because they wanted to show off their legs. The ones that finished before her were already in this groups, giggling over the boys who so much as talked or glanced at them or something along those lines. Percy and Grover were off to side when she spotted them.

Amara hurried over to them. As she walked past the male tweens, they leered. She made a face of disgust in return. Ahh… The fun of surrounded by prepubescent boys...

She was often told that she was pretty, beautiful even, but she took it with a grain of salt because the ones who told that are her parents, their friends and business partners, and relatives. Also, the fact that she was still finding herself and growing up made her insecure.

Amara's hair is an ashy brown color that went down to her lower back in curly cues which she often tied into a side braid which framed her oval shaped face. The eyes that she got from her mother were a mix of gray and green with thick and long lashes surrounding it. To go along with that was a button nose and plump pink lips. The other thing she got from her mother was her brown colored skin which was smooth from how much expensive skin care products she obsesses over to prevent pimples. Those were the only things she splurged her allowance on. Smooth skin was not easy to maintain. She didn't want those nuisances on her anywhere.

Due to Amara being weak and terribly sick during her early stages in life, she was short and slender. Bordering on being sickly thin. Only through a healthy diet and lots of medications did she look and feel healthy. Although the height was very much affected. She was the shortest person in their grade and even some of the fifth graders were taller than her. She literally looks up to some of her peers. Also, this caused her to be sometimes the butt end of many short jokes in her group of friends. All in all, she looked like a fragile doll.

When she got there, she noticed that Percy looked distracted and Grover was still on his normal clothes because of the fact that he couldn't participate due to his handicap. He was made to be the teacher's assistant instead. Normally, she was with him due to her being too weak to do most of the activities, but they were inside today so it was fine. However, the PE teacher will pull her out if they think it is too much for her or she was having problems doing the stuff. Her teacher was informed of her health problems when she started the school year.

Amara was about to greet them, but the teacher, Mr. Martinez, blew his whistle, indicating for them to go to their spots for attendance. After finishing his task, he announced what they are going to be doing. Dodgeball.

Groans came from most of the students, but the more sporty guys cheered.

"Suck it up kids," the teacher told them light heartedly over the noise. "At least I am not making you guys run laps outside in this hot weather."

With that, Mr. Martinez chose two people to lead the teams and let those people pick whoever they wanted. Unfortunately, Bobofit was in her class and she was picked as team leader for the red. The other was a guy named Donovan who was really athletic for blue. The teacher decided on doing a coin toss and who ever side turned up was the first one to pick which the red team won.

Obviously, Bobofit hated Percy, Amara, and Grover with a passion. This caused the first two to be on the blue team (Grover didn't count since he couldn't participate). Both teams were evenly matched. The red team had their fair amount of athletic people, along with the other team. Grover sat at the bleachers with Mr. Martinez. Finally, the balls were placed at the center of the court and the leaders shook each others hand. After that whole ceremony, the games began.

Amara was decent at dodging, but not so much as throwing. Her body was too weak to Percy was another matter. His ADHD made him react faster than average to the oncoming projectiles and he was one of the athletic people who was the favorite of the PE teachers. His goal to humiliate Bobofit in the game made him much stronger.

Amara gaped at him. " _Oh my Percy! I didn't know how much anger you kept in there."_

He made the other team's players drop like flies and pretty soon their team won. Cheers burst out and another game started. Their team won five out of the six games they played until the warning bell had rung. The wins they had were mostly made by Percy.

"Wow Percy! I hope you play more sports against Bobofit because you pummeled her!" Grover informed him.

"I should, shouldn't I?'" he replied with a smirk. The girls who saw this giggled and blushed. Amara just rolled her eyes.

Perseus Jackson was good looking. His sea green eyes often sparked with emotion. His black hair and with his tanned skin complimented it and makes it stand out more. Along with him being in good shape, he was a sight for sore eyes. But what made him an outcast was his ADHD and Dyslexia. His peers couldn't keep up with him and ended with them ignoring him for the most part. Also, befriending Grover also lowered it. This is because their peers thought that being friends with the disabled kid was not a very 'cool' thing to do. Oh well. Their loss, Grover was awesome to both of them.

Grover was disabled because of something to do with his legs and has to use crutches every day. He had curly brown hair and kinds brown eyes. He also had a goatee growing on his face which made him look older than their classmates. He was always upbeat, especially on days when enchilada was served in the Cafeteria. He was a lot faster than them on those days too.

While they talked amongst themselves, Bobofit came up and shoved Grover. He would have fell if it wasn't for Amara righting him. Percy was about to retaliate but Grover shook his head and told him, "Just ignore her Percy. I'm fine. Besides, you'll only get in trouble if you do."

Percy balled his hands into fists and unrolled them. He sighed and started to walk to the locker room to change, motioning for his friend to follow him. Amara did the same and followed the other girls to change. It was lunch time anyways.

The day went by faster after GYM. However, Percy looked distracted all day. Even on his favorite class which was Latin with Mr. Brunner. Amara tried to ask him why but he kept on changing the subject. This made her drop it altogether. Anyways, She was distracted too. About how nobody but Percy and her seems to remember who Mrs. Dodds was. Whenever, they asked Grover about it, he always looked at them with a confused face and looked quite sick. It caused them to not talk about it in his presence anymore. They will have to talk about that another day.

They didn't talk about it at all. The rest of their time in Yancy was spent either stressing about their exams or taking it. It was particularly hard on Amara and Percy since they had ADHD and Dyslexia. Their heads always felt like it was going to explode after each one. Percy actually yelled at a teacher and was told that he wasn't welcome anymore next year. This made him sad because of the fact that he wouldn't get to see Amara and Grover anymore.

Amara was saddened all the more by it when Mr. Brunner, their favorite teacher, said that 'It was for the best.' Who tells a kid that they are better off going to another school?

All in all, it was not a good way to end the school year.

Percy and Grover were going to take a bus home together while Amara was waiting for the driver her parents sent to pick her up. She started to tear up when they were saying their goodbyes.

"Keep in contact with me Percy okay! I mean it. Not seeing you next school year is not a reasonable excuse." She said with a shaky voice and eyes brimming with tears. "You too Grover!"

Both boys smiled and Percy ruffled hair and teased, "Of course we are. We would miss our little friend."

Amara pouted, but managed to crack a smile. Then a sleek black car pulled in front of them and an intimidating man came out. He came up to the girl and said, "Ms. Holmes. Your parents are expecting you."

She nodded to him and lunged at her friends. Hugging them as tightly as she could and tiptoed to reach their ears, she whispered, "I'll miss you guys so much."

With that, she let go and went to the car. The man had already put her baggage inside the car and was patiently waiting for her with the car door open. Then on they went. She rolled down the blackened windows and waved goodbye to them until they turned and she couldn't see them anymore.

Amara was already missing them.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! I am still deciding on who to pair my OC with. Also, if you guys want to see what she looks like, go to my website prettybeast . weebly. com**

 **P.S. I don't own anything that has to do with the PJO series.**


End file.
